


Comme loup et chat

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Lambert [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden is a grumpy cat, Idiots in Love, Lambert is a pain in his ass, Langage familier, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but he loves that, just chatting, serious stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: L'air se réchauffe et la neige commence à fondre, signes que les sorceleurs quitteront bientôt leur forteresse hivernale. Lambert y a invité Aiden, et en attendant de poursuivre leur collaboration sur les routes avec un contrat, ils explorent plus intimement leur relation.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Lambert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Comme loup et chat

Kaer Morhen  
  
Lambert et Aiden reprenaient leur souffle, tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre sur les rives herbeuses de la Gwenllech. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans les dernières lueurs de la nuit, et maintenant que le soleil apparaissait au-dessus des crêtes couvertes de neige éternelle, il fallait qu'ils retournent à la forteresse de l’École du Loup.  
  
Ils c’étaient portés volontaire pour relever les pièges posés la veille en contrebas de la vallée, pour attraper du petits gibiers dont ils pourraient se nourrir dans les prochains jours. Mais c’était à une toute autre activité à laquelle ils c’étaient livrés, et il y avait peu de chance que ce type de viande se retrouve dans la cuisine aujourd’hui.  
  
Aiden se leva le premier, abandonnant Lambert à sa nudité afin de couvrir la sienne. Ils frissonnèrent, leur peau couverte de sueur et de rosé, perdant le contact chaleureux de leur partenaire. Il arracha une poignée d’herbes longues et essuya l’intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter avec difficultés ses brais sur ses hanches. Lambert pouffa ("Fallait pas porter des frocs aussi serrés, mon Chaton") alors qu’Aiden semblait distrait et regardait autour d’eux, légèrement inquiet et définitivement énervé :  
  
"- Putain, il faut toujours que tu balances mes affaires à droite et à gauche comme un connard !"  
  
Mais pourquoi ce chat sauvage était soudainement si ronchon ? Leur partie de jambes en l’air n’avait pas été si mauvaise que ça.  
  
"- J’adore te mater en train de galérer le cul à l’air dans les orties."  
  
Prévisible, Aiden arracha avec fureur quelques branches du buisson le plus proche, ignorant les épines qui lui piquèrent superficiellement les paumes des mains, et les jeta au visage de Lambert. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il aurait voulu mais les brindilles tombèrent sèchement à ces propres pieds. Ouais. Super impressionnant.  
  
Lambert ricana alors qu’Aiden entreprenait d’enfiler ses bottes ("À défaut d’autre chose, hein !") sans perdre davantage de dignité.  
  
"- Vas t-on faire ça cachés dans les bois encore longtemps ?"  
  
"- On ne se ca—"  
  
"- Alors, pourquoi on ne baise jamais à la tanière ?"  
  
Wow. Lambert faillit se mordre la langue de surprise. Aiden était comme lui, un parfait enfoiré qui faisait comme bon lui semblait, peu importe les conventions. Mais il n’avait pas souvenir que ce vieux matou soit si vulgaire. Tout aussi surprenant, il voulait visiblement avoir une vraie conversation. Et, semble t-il, à propos du fait que leur relation n’était absolument pas intime quand ils étaient à la forteresse. Il devait avouer que même à table, ils ne s'asseyaient jamais l'un à côté de l'autre, ou face à face. Lambert n’aimait pas le voir contrarié.  
  
"- Actuellement… La chaleur et le confort de la maison sont tout relatif… Rénover Kaer Morhen n’est pas si simple, lui répondit soudainement très sérieusement Lambert. Tu préférerais qu’on démolissent notre pauvre paillasse à coups de rein dans une chambre humide qu’on partage avec une poignée de tueurs de monstres crasseux, ou qu’on continuent à se câliner à l’air libre, au milieu des pins, sous les étoiles ?"  
  
Peut-être que c’était à cause des chardons qui c’étaient glissés au fond de ses botte, mais Aiden grimaça :  
  
"- Tu deviens romantique."  
  
Lambert se redressa sur ses coudes, pas le moins du monde gêné par son interprétation du Déjeuner sur l’Herbe :  
  
"- Et ça t’emmerde ?"  
  
Aiden ravala sa moue boudeuse et se contenta de hocher les épaules alors qu’il terminait d’enfiler sa tunique. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les relations exclusives, mais surtout, stables, ce n’étaient pas vraiment un truc de sorceleurs.  
  
Ça faisait maintenant quelques années qu’ils étaient… eh bien, amants, et avant ça, ils avaient parcourus les routes, de contrats en contrats, pendant quelques années aussi. Ils ne c’étaient jamais posés ce genre de questions, mais leur mode de vie était quelque peu modifié depuis qu’ils c’étaient établis à Kaer Morhen, le temps de rendre la forteresse des sorceleurs à nouveau habitable. De plus, Aiden, venait d’une autre école, celle du Chat, qui était plus porté sur l’assassinat que sur l’affect. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à de tels changements, ni quoi faire de cette nouvelle tranquillité, et de—  
  
Lambert l’attrapa par le bras et le tira sur lui pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Il avait vu qu’il était en train de s’enliser dans des pensées qui n’avaient ni queue ni tête. Il en avait oublié d’y mettre de la douceur, mais la passion ne pouvait être feinte.  
  
Ils pourraient s’y habituer.  
  
"- Le vieux Vesemir a intérêt d’avoir prévu des chambres individuelles dans ses rénovations. Hors de question qu’on se tapent un dortoir avec le reste de ta meute de chiens mouillés."  
  
"- Si on partage une chambre, les autres sauront pour nous."  
  
Lambert fit basculer Aiden en travers de ses cuisses, plus ou moins délicatement, évitant de justesse un coude de frapper son entre-jambe.  
  
"- Que les choses soient claires. J’en ai rien à foutre. J’apprécie de t’avoir pour moi seul, ici, dehors, parce que ça me rappelle la liberté qu’on a lorsqu’on travaille ensemble pour un contrat. Mais si tu veux baiser à la maison, on peut s’arranger."  
  
Lambert grogna en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Aiden.  
  
"- Dans un tas de foin aux écuries, sur la paillasse devant la cheminée dans le hall, derrière des piles de bouquins , entre les caisses de salle d’armes..."

  



End file.
